


Bound by duty

by Otayuranidiot



Category: Elsword (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bipolar Disorder, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gore, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otayuranidiot/pseuds/Otayuranidiot
Summary: An engagement to the Nifelheim prince seemed like an unlikely but convenient way to achieve peace. It hadn't been an easy choice, but it was the last card available. The fact Nifelheim even had any kind of heir to their throne was a boggle of itself.When things go sour, all doubts are placed on the newcomer, but as their fates intertwine, the truth unveils itself further. Not everything is what it seems about the Nif, and Noctis has many things to learn about the quiet boy named Edward Grenore.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

> **_"You're to be wed..."_ **
> 
> **_"Heir to Aldercap, Edward Grenore..."_ **

Those had been soul-crushing words, and also all that really could linger in Noctis' head currently. He wanted to cry out, to scream about it being unfair. But he didn't. It had been months ago. Plus, how long had he fantasized about his chance to leave this city, to explore and fish, and be free. Ultimately, Noctis knew this was for the good of his kingdom, and this fell into duty. He'd had plenty of time to prepare for this moment. Keeping the promise to his home was his only goal in life. But it was so very, very tempting to break duty. Would going awoll now really do any good any more? Even when he was younger, he was still duty bound. It had done him nothing good then, why would anything change. This wasn't new. On Lucis' dying knee, he'd hold out his hand and help her up.  
To tell the truth, Noctis couldn't have even conceived a prince of Nifelheim. If no such heir had existed, maybe he'd still be in this situation, instead it would be Luna he'd be marrying. At least then he wouldn't be going in blind. This Prince couldn't be the emperor's actual child, could he? Perhaps he was adopted? Or a high official. Apparently, he was a big deal scientist. The idea made Noctis scowl because that implied that this man he was doomed to crash with had worked on the very machines that had brought his home to ruin.

An agonized mewl escaped Noctis as he rolled over in the dark bundle of blankets in his disorganized room. Usually, he had no struggle falling asleep. Sometimes, he'd get a bad nightmare and wake up. But the knot in his stomach was agonizing, eating away at him from the inside out... It eventually forced him to sit up, throwing his blankets aside. His apartment could be a place of freedom, but right now it felt more like a cage. This whole city felt like a cage. Noctis knew though, wherever he'd go, the cage would follow. It would manifest, soon into a man. The ravenette dragged a hand through his hair once before giving up on sleep entirely, opting to mindlessly roam between rooms to gaze out the tall windows. When would he next get to view this sight, the city lights never sleeping, always blinking with something to say. The knot in his stomach clenched furiously at such a thought, and it squirmed with each bag of luggage the prince passed in the hall. Ignis had gone and packed everything necessary already, but Noctis had pulled together a smaller bag with personal things that were necessities for his sanity. The first photo Prompto had given him, a silly friendship bracelet, and a menagerie of other trinkets. Of course, there was other stuff, but those were just the important things. His friends... Noctis rounded back into his room, blindly scooping for his phone in the dark. He managed to find it by stumbling over its charger cable, efficiently unplugging it. The screen went live, nearly blinding him with blasting yellow light. His lock screen was a more recent photo courtesy of Prompto. To try and prove the point that his hair does not look like a Chocobo butt whatsoever, Prompto had helped himself to Noctis' phone's camera when Noctis had been distracted. Noctis still hadn't cleaned his gallery out. He tried to, and just found himself not being able to. His friend was too dorky, too stupid, too _Prompto_ , to be deleted. 

It was three in the morning. Primetime to message his best friend, of course. What was he thinking... This was Prompto, so the silence in the first ten minutes after a quick "you up?" Was a clear sleep indicator. Noctis felt ideas fizzle from his mind once more. He had a few days of freedom left before he'd meet his fiance. Add was such a weird nickname... Then they'd hit the road, and the rest is history, probably literally. Meet Add in Altissia, get married... Maybe he'd be rebellious, leave the city quietly on his own. Start some ambiguous Chocobo farm in the countryside. Well... He didn't know a thing about chocobos, he'd probably not be a very good farmer. Maybe he'd sneak into a nightclub, have some fun... No, Ignis would have a fit. Noctis remembered much too vividly the last lecture he'd received from Ignis about doing image damaging stunts that are also very dangerous to his own health and life.

He had nothing. Noctis flopped onto his bed, letting his arms and legs splay around him. He wanted to scream... Impossibly, the crazy little voice in the back of his head asked if his cause for such worry was experiencing the same kind of uncertainty or anger. How human was Add? A ruthless killing machine, like the rest of the Nifs, probably. An angry, power-hungry general. Some off-the-rails scientist. A puppet of a never resting monster empire eating the world. So many scenarios ran through Noctis' head, none of them made room for the sentiment that this man could be human or respected at all. Still, Noctis would tuck away prejudice and anger, and even if he was cold, at least he'd greet the bastard and sit next to him for pictures.

He didn't flinch when he dropped his phone on his face. Scrolling media and playing games had lost him... The darkness settled into his closed eyes, and he let his mind wander. Different visions of what Add might look like crawled by. Tall, brown hair... Short, blond. White robes with red regalia and gold adornments. Maybe he'd look like Iedolas. Long face, strong jaw. Not very sturdy though. Noctis hadn't really considered what his ideal person or lover would be. He knew he was attracted to both men and women, whether born that way or not. Beyond that, he really had no idea... He'd always enjoyed curves, maybe someone with soft skin. More importantly though was who they really were. Could they make him laugh, could they challenge him? It didn't make much difference now. Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't a clue what his preferences really were, he'd be less disappointed when he met his suitor. These spiraling thoughts drowned Noctis, they clawed him back into a short and unrestful sleep.

* * *

 

 

 It was no surprise that their dear Nifelheimien friends decided to change the plan in the middle of the night. Originally, Noctis was supposed to meet his to-be husband in Altissia in a few day's time. But the apparent capture of the prince early in the morning had caused a stir. Of all things, Edward was found on the border and had came peacefully. 

The sound of his boots stomping down the hall ricocheted back tenfold, the tall and dark walls glowered down from above. Noctis hadn't missed living here much, the grandiose structures and the hand-painted portraits of himself staring back at all times felt stuffy and overcomplicated. He'd yearned for a life where he could be himself, and his apartment had been a sanctuary for so many years; Simple, safe, private, he could relax there. The concept of leaving the city and adventuring had always played on his mind, and up until now, he'd been excited to get out of this city with his friends for one last road trip before beginning his full duties in the aristocracy. They'd have a stranger on board now, though, and the enemy prince at that.  
Noctis didn't really know how to feel, or what he wanted any more. He'd stopped caring when he'd accepted that his life would never fully be his own.

Seeing Regis on the throne, looking decades older than what he truly should've been, it was a strange feeling for Noctis. His dad had done so much, and yet so little. And Noctis loved him. Regis was strong, able to bear the weight of the crystal, rule the kingdom, and try his best to be there for his child. Nothing had ever been ideal, and now there were obvious signs of that strength waning away, but Noctis still admired the man. He understood the desperation that had caused this call, to accept the peace treaty and end this war. Noctis stood tall, matching his father's gaze.

 "The decreed hour is come."  
Regis' voice still rang clear though, with no quiver or change in mode. It was better this way, formal and simple. There was less chance of Noctis' heart throwing itself out of his chest, the sooner they left this place. Regis' pause did not last forever, though it felt like an eternity.   
"Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis."

The air fell stagnant. Maybe it had always been that way. Maybe Noctis just was forgetting how to breathe. Still, he broke his tall stance to bow, crushing his lungs in the process. Even after years of yearning for adventure, Noctis was still torn, left wishing for opportunities he no longer had.  
"Thank you, your highness." The words came out automatically with the bow, and they were solid and fluent, a juxtaposition to how clenched his throat currently felt. He was quick to stand again, perhaps too quick, since he was still uttering highness while glancing up at his father. He couldn't help letting his own expression waver a bit, it was hard to meet his father in the eye again. All the courage he'd spent a month gathering for this moment had faltered under the King's gaze.

"Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods." Regis' face remained unchanging, though Noctis finally caught the inflection in his voice. A glimmer so fast, perhaps he'd been the only one to catch it. He couldn't pinpoint what emotion it was, but it filled the young prince with a pang of immense sadness. A weight on top of the many others. It was a wonder he managed to balance it so well...

Noctis couldn't stand it. He wanted to get out, let fate take over. Get this all done with. His one-word answer of "Right." and then turning on his heel and walking away, pushing straight through Gladio, was likely rude and off protocol. This was Noctis' fuckall. His moment of attempted rebellion. He wasted no time marching through the halls and doors again, letting memory carry his feet through the halls, too absorbed in his own head to focus on where he was really headed. This was maddening, listening to the footsteps behind him as his friends followed behind. At least, Noctis truly felt the gaping hole in his chest. A void, where people like Prompto could fit good things. Noctis hadn't acknowledged it until now. 

Finally, he was out of the front doors. He froze in his spot, letting the others pass him. There were some words passed, chatter from Prompto about "Princes will be princes." And how protocol had been thrown out the window, at least Noctis didn't have to deliver a formal address. No one had asked why he had paused though. He was glad because he wouldn't have a good damn answer for them.

Was that Add? He was pale, almost glowing in the sunlight, with his back turned to the citadel as he leaned on the trunk of the car at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't have been much taller than Noctis, if anything perhaps more akin to Prompto in height. Long snow white hair fell with the rest of his white and red robe to the ground, and he wore it hanging from his elbow. Beneath, a body-tight outfit cut at his jaw and forgoed of sleeves left his shoulders exposed. His skin was perhaps almost as pale as the very snow he was from. A real albino... Was Noctis mesmerized or horrified, because it sure felt like both. Panic made him start marching again, somehow though managing to avoid tumbling down the stone stairs like a fool. And then Add turned around, and the scene became more confusing. Add's pale face carried a striking magenta line down the left side, and Noctis was sure that if it were night currently, the line would give off a faint glow. The most stunning feature of this man's cunning narrow face was his eyes. Set against long white eyelashes, two reddish pink irises swam in a sea of pitch black. They were calculating, cold, deadly accurate, and Noctis nearly swallowed his tongue whole when he made contact. That gaze held him there, analyzed him. Looking away meant certain death. The same rules for dealing with an angry dog applied here. It was too late to be passive, he'd already been caught in Add's gaze, and looking away was submission. 

Noctis was spared by none other than Add though. The albino pulled some hair out of his face before crossing his arms and moving on with his frozen stare. He really was the prince of Nifelheim, raised in the always snowy Gralea.

For a prince, he seemed awfully frail. He was lanky at best, and barely toeing the line of being malnourished. With the sun on his pale face, the dark circles became much more apparent. He was a ghost, barely human. That at least made it easier to not care. 

 "Your Highness!" It was Drautos' voice that called Noctis back. Several thoughts went through Noctis' mind, including disappointment. He was spellbound by Add, and the way the light reflected off of him, creating a halo of morning light... It was beautiful. It made Noctis uncomfortable, he'd spent his life knowing who the enemy was. Yet there stood the enemy, capturing the light in his gaze, and the wind in his hair, looking like a morning glory kissing the dew. Even if he looked... dark, depressive... and delicate, almost insubstantial.

"What now?" Dragged from his lips as he turned around to see his father limping down the steps towards him. There was no hesitation, now that they were free from the throne room. Noctis rushed forward to meet his father, reaching a hand towards him. Regis held his own hand forth, casually declining his son's offer. 

"I fear I have left too much unsaid. You leave a great burden on those who would bear with you."  
Noctis matched his father's pace, paying him full attention as they wobbled back towards the car. A laugh bubbled forth from Noctis at his father's statement. He glanced at the older man, the way he struggled to move like this.

"You're one to talk." Noctis stopped again to face his dad, trying to grasp his attention once again. Regis had already turned to Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis. 

"I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side."

"Indeed, your grace." 

"We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see."

"Yea, what he said!"

Noctis couldn't bear to look at the Citadel any more. He just wanted to go already. It hurt, so, so much. "Hey, hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running. Drautos, he's in your hands!"  
He waved off casually, shaking his head as he descended. A quick glance upward revealed Add's gaze had befallen him again. The expression that man wore was unreadable. Noctis couldn't tell if he was smirking or scowling. It was a strange combination.

"Ah, and, another thing.-" Regis caught Noct's shoulder, holding his fleeting son steadfast for another moment "-Do mind your manners around your charming fiance."

Noctis gave his father an unconcerned smile, bowing with extra defined gestures. He never broke eye contact, righting himself quickly. "Your majesty as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Nifelheim."

"You have no cause for concern."

"Nor do you."

"Take heed, once you set forth, you cannot turn back-"

"You think I would?"

"I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind."

"Dunno 'bout you, but, I'm ready as I'll ever be." Noctis was sure of that now, if he wasn't before. Every second was agony here, he felt like daggers were piercing his heart.

"Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of lucis goes with you. Walk tall, my son."

  


	2. The Fall

 

 

 

 

"Edward, time is precious..."

 

 

 

Thin fingers danced down the pale keys, and the piano numbly sang the Fantasia without care. Often, Add didn't get to relax in the Palace. Some duty or another always needed tending to. He holed himself away in his lab, working on whatever new toy he was creating; his Dynamos. The obedient little drones had once been his one hope of leaving this place. But his years of trial and error had not gone without consequence. Add had pushed his body to his limit. He stopped pursuing his wrathful revenge in a poor attempt to spare his body and mind. He barely even remembered the faces from the time before Aldercap took him in. He remembered his mother's lilies though.

 The once gentle melody slowly devolved into a choleric beating of the instrument. Discordant tones and stinging themes screamed out. How long Add kept at it, he didn't notice. He didn't care. When would there be no point in coming back to this poor instrument. His hands dropped to rest at his sides, lilting against his bench. The background creaked close by, yet it felt miles away. Add could feel his intruder stood some ten feet away. Still too close for comfort. The light of the room felt warm.  Artificially rich.

 

 At least it was Aranea, someone Add could persist.

[ ♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv2DSmy3Tro)

 

Getting cramped between Gladiolus and the prince of Nifelheim wasn't what Noctis expected he'd be doing in his first hour outside of the city. That's why the Regalia breaking down had been a welcomed respite.  The stagnant and cramped atmosphere made Noctis eager to get out and stretch at last; even if it meant heavy pushing. Add hadn't spoken a word to Noctis since they first made contact, and it made him wonder if the man was mute. He had talked to Ignis very briefly about coffee... (That had been an interesting ordeal.)  Noctis wasn't hurt, he didn't care that much to begin with. More or less, he was simply thrown. He couldn't help sensing how tense Add seemed. His shoulder had bumped up against Noctis in the cramped back seats a few times. Noctis had felt how Add seemed to be recoiling in on himself. Stiff, a wound spring or a loaded gun. He felt invisible to the Nif, which made Noctis glad for the most part.  
Noctis watched the other man unconcernedly slip his cloak off. Add bundling it into a ball and shifting it under Ignis' seat, as if he'd done it a million times before. As if his cloak had any equity to be there.  Still, Noctis remained still, sitting in almost the same spot behind the Regalia where he'd been pushing moments earlier. He couldn't help being surprised when Add stepped out of the car, likely to join the force to sell the vehicle. There it was again, that measuring gaze and those dark eyes. Noctis sure as hell couldn't tell what that look meant.  White boots wandered past Noctis. A second later, the white hair that had followed them got hoisted away. The albino tied his hair up with the kind of skill that came from years of experience and a kind guiding hand. If Noctis had that much hair, he wouldn't have a clue how to deal with it all. It was rather impressive. 

" I think we can forget about hitching our way there. Thought people were friendly outside the city." Gladio rumbled. He had made a grand effort to try and get help, but it hadn't done much for them. "You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis leaned on the wheel.  Generally, he was very good at keeping his exhaustion under a lid, but the last few hours had undoubtedly put a strain on not only him, but all of them.  The telltale sound of Gladio popping his shoulders, and then making his way over was a sign that this stop was over, at least. "  Just  gonna have to push her all the way."

"I've already pushed myself... To the brink of death!" Noctis looked over to his left, where Prompto laid on the ground heaving. A bit farther on, Add's boots came to a stop at the Regalia's right bumper. Was this frail boy going to push? The thought seemed ridiculous. A cold Nif who rarely spoke and looked like he could be snapped in two, helping to push a car? It felt strange imagining it, much less realizing it was about to actually happen. It made Noctis think of himself, though. He'd always done the same thing. Keep quiet and push people away, only caring when he needed to. "Get up." Noctis felt Gladio approach, the stronger man's hand slapping past Noctis' shoulder.  Gladio continued, stumping on Prompto's foot, making Prompto groan as he made an effort to stand. Noctis looked up as he took to his own feet once more, managing to catch the daggers Add and Gladio passed with their glares. It was there for a split second, and then it was gone, but it had been there nonetheless. It finally showed that whatever it was Add felt towards Noctis, it wasn't hostile. Those remote scowling looks weren't the fire he'd thrown at the Crownsguard.  Maybe. "C' mon, the car isn't going to move itself," Gladio grunted, turning away from Add and taking his place at the other end of the Regalia's back. "Augh, I thought the car  was supposed  to move us.." Prompto groaned while wobbling over to his post. Noctis watched Add place his gloved hands on the regalia, ready to push.  Beside him floated six small contraptions which had before hung loosely about his waist. Noctis thought they had been adornments earlier, strange Nifelheimian regalia. These were now robots, and it was clear how Add meant to help.  Noctis grabbed hold of the door, one hand on the windshield frame, the other on the rearview, turning to grin up at Prompto across the car. "Wouldn't that be nice."

A quick "Can it." and then a count off from Gladio shut them up, and then they were pushing. Much to Noctis' surprise, it seemed at least somewhat manageable. Whatever those things were that Add had, they were unbelievable.  That didn't make it easy.  Just enough. 

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis," Gladio grunted.  With the effort of taking most of the blunt weight of the Regalia himself, it was no wonder he sounded inches away from murder. 

" I think  he enjoyed the view earlier from back here." Add quietly remarked. It came through a sneer and some grunts, and it made Noctis glad he was facing away from everyone. His face went beet red with embarrassment. Ignis interjected, saving him from having to say anything to that immediately.  "We let ourselves get carried away." Prompto, the optimist as always, yelped. "Look, these things happen!" He seemed unsure of it himself.

"Let's  just  hope this isn't some omen." Gladio's grunt earned an audible snort from their guest beside him.

Every step set fire to Noctis' legs; it felt like he'd been pushing his whole life. Too tired to care, he was at the end of his line. "Gladio, do me a favor. Push this thing by yourself." He swore he heard Add snickering in from the back.

"All by myself?" Gladio's laugh leaked into his strained voice. 

"You won't even notice if we just let go..." Prompto sighed, sounding like this took no energy at all. Everything about him remained incredible. "Prompto, don't. Even. Think about it!" Even the way he stumbled in shock when Gladio replied with bloodlust in his voice.

"Save some breath for pushing." Easy enough for Ignis to say, sitting there in the driver's seat.

"Ignis, C'mon, time to switch!"

Gladio groaned again, and it started to sound like the man was ready to snap the nearest someone to him in half. "Nuh uh, we  just  switched back there!"

"And, it's my turn, Noct," Prompto added matter of factly.

"His 'turn.'"   While tempted to stab Ignis, Noctis had to appreciate the grunt achieved from Prompto, whether earned from pushing or from the pun. It soon became much more natural to tune everything else out and push.  Ignis' calls home getting returned as busy were strange, but Noctis found it easier to brush his worry away than let anxiety settle in. It was likely always that way, there had never been a need before for them to call and find out before.

His thoughts sidled to Add again. He was an enigma, alright. Noctis felt... almost sorry for him. Add so far hadn't expressed any malevolent intentions, and while he hadn't seemed very thrilled to be here, at least he could be... was kind the word? No. Affable, and professional. Add was the perfect person for royalty, calculating and responsible. The amount of trouble that Noctis would've saved if he was more like Add. If their situations were different, they could've been friends.  Maybe  Noctis could change that. Would it hurt all that much to accept his fate? This would be a little less painful if he could at least respect the person he getting married to. So, what would a different situation look like? Noctis tried to place himself in Add's boots, and wonder what his life had been like before this. He didn't know about what Gralea happened to be like, apart from snowy and starved, and that Add was also a scientist. Those drones had to be a creation of his own. Even without knowing that much, Noctis felt like he'd still feel like this. He hated being pulled away from home, and Add had to be at least missing something of his own home. And then, why had they moved the wedding date forward. This ought to have been just as much a surprise to Add as it had been for Noctis... Then again, perhaps not. In what felt like little to no time, their party reached hammerhead. 

With the Regalia grounded at last, they were free to wander. Ignis and Gladio stood about, conversing quietly, and Prompto sat on the asphalt again. Add found his seat in the shade beside the gas pumps, farther away from the bustle. It wouldn't hurt to break the ice, even a bit. Noctis tried to walk over as peacefully as possible, though realized doing so was a mistake. Add didn't jump in surprise, nor did he wholeheartedly ignore Noctis. He slowly turned over to give him an inquiring stare, his dark eyes almost visibly focusing in like a lense. 

"Mind if I sit?"  Noctis felt like asking didn't change what response he would get, so he sat anyway before the other could say anything. His elbows rested on his knees, his hands gently coming together in front of his face. He couldn't quite make eye contact yet. He could feel Add's eyes boring into him though. Now that he occupied here though, all coherent thought left Noctis' head. What should he say? What could he ask without looking like a fool? Luckily, Add spoke first, making it easier for Noctis to get himself together.

"Night Light."

"What..?"

"Your name is Latin for Night Light. You're likely not aware, but many people outside of Insomnia consider the city to be the "dreaming city." It's an ardent sentiment. Your name implies that you're their guardian."

Noctis hadn't considered it before, and while it seemed to make sense, he didn't think that much of his name. Dead languages didn't hold Noctis' attention close. "That... Kind of makes sense. I'm their prince, and princes guard their people. Do you  really  speak Latin though?" Noctis couldn't help his wonderment. His high school had offered it as an elective, and he had taken basic Latin tutoring from Ignis. He'd never applied himself or tried to care about learning a language no one spoke though. A toying smile played across Add's pale lips when he continued speaking a moment later. "Te teneant, Nocte gemma."

Add's smile looked somehow irresistible. Noctis didn't feel threatened... He felt understood, and by the last person on the whole planet he'd ever expected it from.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are fascinating, Night gem."

Noctis felt blood rush to his cheeks.  While he tried to form something good to respond to that, Add wiggled away, standing up indifferently. So slight, in fact, Noctis feared a breeze could blow the man over. Add was passing, his hesitation momentary before he continued towards the Regalia. Noctis stood, and saw the real reason Add had gotten up. A blond woman approached them with a particular spring in her stride. Her voice rang bright and cheerful, as if nothing could dispirit her.  "Nooow, which one's the prince?"  She paused in front of the Regalia, landing her hands on her hips while her gaze shifted from one man to the other.

The strange sort of pause that made your throat dry lingered between them, as both Noctis and Add made a motion to be recognized. Add quickly planted himself against the trunk of the Regalia though, leaving Noctis in the spotlight.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, apparently not noticing the tight movements the moment had caused. She made her way around the car, passing Add without much more than a glimpse. "Hello, your Highness. Congrats on your wedding!"

Noctis recoiled, feeling conflicted.  "Not hitched  just  yet.."

Add seemed to flinch too, hopping off the Regalia and walking away. He disappeared into the shop, leaving Noctis here on his own. A weird thought indeed, as if he and Add had ever been connected to begin with for Add to be able abandon him.

"The prince of Lucis, here in Hammerhead." The woman continued, heading back the other way around the car.  She was scoping out the vehicle, already diagnosing it. Noctis shifted uncomfortably though, trying to pull some moisture into his throat. He hated the desert suddenly.  Words failed Noctis when he attempted to open his dry lips to explain, when Ignis added, probably not even purposefully.

 

"Apologies for taking so long."

"You'd best save your apologies for Paw Paw." Cindy waved him off, giving the group a lopsided smirk.

Gladio idled over, giving Cindy a once down glance before making sure. "Well, that makes you..."

"Cindy. Cid's grease monkey granddaughter."

Everyone's attention was caught by an old man who was slowly idling his way over. "Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" He paused, looking between Noctis and the car. "Didn'tchya daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat up ol' clunker."  His wispy hair caught the light where it poked out from under the beat up red baseball cap he wore. It had the Hammerhead logo embroidered there, and the yellows were faded to a dull tan brown. The hat's brim rose though, and the man's green eyes shone as they grabbed Noctis.

"Priiiince Noctis." "Uh, yea.."  Noctis felt dumb with his lame response, so he backed down, glancing at the ground and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Old habit.

"Prince. like they took yer ol' man an kicked the dignity outta him." Cid continued his round about the Regalia, analyzing her with an affectionate gaze.  He didn't spare any acknowledgment that Noctis was even there apart from whatever that comment meant.

"What?" The lame response had been spurred from Noct's lack of anything better to say. Immediately, Noctis was left regretting it because he sounded ridiculous.

"Ya got a looong way to go, son, and that ol slack jaw is getting ya nowhere fast."

Cid paused in front of the black car, placing his gloved hands on the shimmering hood. The moment lasted for only a second, and then Cid swayed off with surprising speed towards the garage.

"She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along." Cid threw over his shoulder the final remark before vanishing inside. 

Cindy sighed, a hole popping through her bubbly demeanor for a mere moment before she picked herself up again. Her sunny smile returned before anyone could notice it had even vanished. "Y'all heard him. Let's get movin'! Right this way." Cindy's curls bounced while she hopped to lead the way.

 Add watched the others bring the regalia into the garage with mild interest. There was relief, not being widely recognized outside of the city for sure. It meant fewer problems.  Having that blond woman and her "pawpaw" grate on his head though giving Add a headache, and he simply wanted to get away. He was stuck staring at various car liquids, none of which he really cared to purchase but stared at with the false wonderment of a child. Meanwhile, his conversation with the other prince was ricocheting in his head.  Everything he'd been told contradicted what he saw, and it made it difficult for Add to understand what he wanted. Something was surely off here, and the fact that part of the picture was missing filled Add with wrath.  Deep breaths, and then he could work this out. Mentally, Add laid out his pieces.  Aranea had arrived, because apparently the wedding had been moved forward and that there had been a change in plans. He was supposed to go to the city instead of hold a meeting with lady Lunafreya in Altissia, and then there had been a large scale military call. The months prior had seen many drills conducted, and Add couldn't have cared less at the time. Soldiers were loud and uncontrollable in the worst of times. The Magitech were a different story. While fascinating... Add didn't think much of cloning.

But now everything started coalescing in his head.  Add ran numbers off the top of his head from those drills, the upscaled production of tech for the military figures, the change in higher up ranks.

No longer an excited car oil buyer, Add glared down the bottles like they'd murdered his family and kitten. The full picture was perhaps worse. Iedolas wanted the union moved ahead so that he could quietly move the signing forward. Except there was no signing, there was a full-on assault on the city of Insomnia. Add had never been alerted to such plans, likely because he was a pawn in this. He headed personal research anyway, he cared none for militia and war.  Declaring the Nifelheimian prince dead in what were supposed to be peaceful relations was a calculated play and not one without risks. It wasn't going to give Nifelheim any more of an edge than they already had. It was absurd trying to figure out why anyone would try this. Iedolas was after the crystal, no doubt, but why get rid of his heir.

To make himself the indominable leader. So no one will question his rule, no one will charge a younger figure to step forth to take the crown.  He saw Add as an obstacle, something he could get rid of in one fell swoop along with stealing the crystal and crippling Insomnia.

Add turned away from the car materials, their ostentatious yellow tabs cheering their low prices. Add felt inadequate. He'd worked so hard for so long. He held a profound mind, and yet he hadn't realized quickly enough that an old monarch had played him the fool. Then it was too late to bring it up to the Lucians he was in tow with. In just some hours Insomnia would be in flames...  Telling Noctis was reckless also, considering Noctis seemed to be more of an instinct person. Returning now was useless, and at best laughable. But what when the news came about. How was he supposed to explain that he knew exactly what was going to happen, and yet had said nothing? Then, that they were supposed to believe him when he hadn't any idea about the attack? He could feign ignorance, perhaps.

Nothing added up here. Add would need to say something, inevitably.  In the background, like some foggy recording, Add registered Prompto and Noctis asking Ignis about Gil. Finally, a hand tapping his shoulder brought the albino from his trance. Some hair crawled into his face when he whipped around to face none other than his fiance.  A momentary expression of shock exploded across the man's face, and it disintegrated just as quickly.  "Time to head out. We've got some errands to kill." Noctis' hand fell to his side and his expression re-hardened, "You don't have to come, though."

Add, excited for an opportunity to stretch himself and work his dynamos a bit, shook his head. He'd be damned if he didn't take every chance he had to collect data.  Noctis' noncommital grunt and marching past were good as any affirmation, and soon they were off again. The Insomnians ran with surprising energy for people who just pushed a car a couple of miles. It didn't take long for the stabbing clench to return to Add's side. Every step brought a shattering breath with it. The desert heat made the ground twist. Add paid the small banter of the others no mind, already spotting their targets in the distance. Reapertails, a variety of scorpion that genuinely were too big for their own merit. Add had barely unleashed his Dynamos when a flash of blue zipped past his vision. 

Prizing about it was one thing, but observing it proved much more incredible.  The warping abilities that seemed to defy the fabric of space held something Add was very interested in studying.

The brawl closed in seconds, and the information yielded was invaluable. While the team had very different fighting styles, they worked well together as a team. Most interestingly was that Noctis had a mix of everyone's fighting style.  He held a broadsword close to his center of gravity, and swung it against the direction he leaned to counteract inertia, just like Gladio did.   He held his daggers with the blade in, allowing him to parry attacks quickly, much like Ignis, and he held his gun away from his face but near his frame, so recoil wouldn't send him soaring. Add suspected though that whoever trained Noctis to wield the gun had also prepared Prompto, since the blond likely hadn't been trained until the months before the trip. Prompto's confidence was evident, but there were moments when it hesitated.  Ignis made a small comment about excellent work that Add didn't care to catch, knowing it wasn't directed towards him. 

With more work to do, they continued on. The flora occurred much differently than everything Add had grown up with in Gralea.  The second round of enemies were just as simple to cap off. Add had forced himself ahead, to try and kill one himself. His dynamos proved satisfactory in vaporizing the creature. Nothing mattered to him more now than learning, collecting numbers.  Add  was absorbed  in his own world,  mindlessly  following the group as they continued towards a dusty abandoned shed (some hunter or other who had gotten trapped in that Cindy wanted a favor for .)

The conversation with Noctis earlier had left him shocked... 

Add had meant to point out that Noctis had a peculiar name simply. It was always easy to pick out insomnians from a list by their usually Latin names. A stroke of tradition, and a strange compassion. But Noctis had blushed, and it made Add confused. More namely, the way Add's heart had thumped had made him confused, an in turn nervous, which he hated. Nervousness signaled uncertainty and unpreparedness, which never happened to Add. Being in unfamiliar water that he could not control to his will scared him. Fear… Primal and stupid. You couldn't think when afraid.

Noctis blushing had scared him. Add didn't want to be involved with someone, much less romantically.

The quiet child in the back of his mind cried out though, begging to differ. That also scared Add, and he hated it. He hated it all.


	3. Memories.

The tulips were in bloom, proclaiming their bright colors and fragrances. Edward loved the height of spring because the gardens became luscious with life, ripe with the smell of fruit. The indoor botany labs were always blooming, but they didn't have the sunlit power that being outdoors with windblown grass and trees had. The woes of working all winter to be as good as Father demanded always left Edward worn to the bone. The minute the weather started warming up, Edward could only be found under his favorite cherry blossom, neck-deep in a novel.  
A yawn ripped through the young boy's body. He'd been outside in the shade for hours and had exhausted the supply of juice his mother had provided earlier. The low afternoon sun's warmth was drugging him with sleep, a content feeling that Edward couldn't deny. The breeze was calming, rustling the grass and stirring the various scents of the garden. Somewhere certainly too far away, someone was calling his name. Was it his mother? Or just another annoying maid.

The calling turned to shrill screaming, and the warmth from the sun turned into a blaze from fire. Edward shot up, and found that the tree that had guarded him previously was fallen, the flowers were rotting and ashen. The shouts in the distance grew louder, the raging sound of bandits approaching.  
The young albino got up and ran as hard as he can, but he only went ten meters before a yank on his leg pulled him to the ground. Rising up, blowing white strands of now greasy hair out of his face, Edward looked down to see shackles on his ankle. He was in a cage, in nothing but the shirt he'd been made to wear and the torn remains of his shorts. He'd long lost the suspenders. The voices continued growing around him, until it was shouting in his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

Add awoke with a start. Another notorious nightmare. It was an early hour of the morning, and there still wasn't even a shred of light peeking through the hammerhead trailer's windows. Yesterday had seen the group return in the late evening, with some minor repairs to finish up the entire work on the Regalia. It had been decided to take rest over driving in the night and risk an encounter with Daemons.  
Looking to his left, Add watched Noctis for a while, trying to shake away the images from the dream. The hapless prince was currently cuddling a pillow, mouth wide open with midnight hair clinging to his lips. It looked disgusting, but something about the way the man had comfort stirred something in Add. He couldn't put his finger on what, nor did he want to.  
It was better to get some fresh air, so as carefully as the creaky old floorboard would allow, Add rose to his feet at the end of the bed. Carefully putting one foot over the other, the albino did his best not to step on or alert any of the others that he was leaving. It would merely create a ruckus if they thought he was trying to escape them.

Stepping barefoot onto the concrete below, Add took in a big breath of air before closing the trailer door behind him. The plastic chairs around the awning proved comfortable enough a throne for the prince. The static from the cheap thing was making a mess of his hair, but there wasn't much energy left in the thin man to care. Add leaned back, shutting his eyes shortly before opening them again. The images still burned in his retinas, as they would forever. It was easier to stare at the cerulean morning sky. It was that color of blue that choked out the stars, but still indicated night. The sun was just around the horizon, and relativity made the light bend around the planet. It was fascinating. Add had always pondered over the records of prophecies Verstael had left lying around. The bits and pieces created a fuzzy picture, but Add could at least tell that darkness was coming. As interesting as to how a parasite and the sun vanishing were connected, exhaustion prevented Add from pondering further. 

The silence of the morning was a cursed blessing. Peacefully settled, Add's mind could rest, but it also left nothing to drive away his thoughts. His mother's screams echoed in his mind... The ache from the fire burned in his heart. Add had let go of his home, and any hope of going back to change what happened. It was impossible to warp time and space in such a manner, much less accurately find his-

The sound of the trailer door opening and shutting tactfully did not go unnoticed by Add. A glance at his intruder revealed it was the sleeping beauty himself. Noctis' hair was pushed all to one side by the pillow, and he had a shadow around his eyes in the dark. It was almost cute, in a strange manner, but it didn't really pique Add's interests. Not now.  
"What are you doing out here? It's cold..."  The whine in Noctis' tired voice made Add snort. Turning to face Noctis in the dark, Add crossed his arms and started analyzing. "Does it matter to you? I can sit outside if I wish too, I'm not your prisoner. Sleep wastes my time to work, to think." Watching Noctis pause for a minute, Add turned back to the horizon. There was a cool breeze rustling through the bushes in the surrounding distance. The sound was mysterious, almost peaceful.  
"It's cold..."  
The complaint was drawn out, following its owner as he shuffled over to take the chair beside Add. A grin split across Add's pale lips, but he didn't look toward Noctis to share it. Tilting his head back, Add admired the whisps of cloud drifting overhead.  
"If Edward is your real name, why Add? Is there any reason behind that?"  
"You call Prompto Prom. But you don't call me Edward." The question caught Add off guard and had made him look up at Noctis, "Names are peculiar. They carry memories, and at the base the very essence of someone. Hearing one particular name can make an individual writhe. For me, such memories do such things. I cannot stand my own name, and I'd prefer you don't call me Edward." 

 

 

The day is full of mundane chores that Add can't care to take notice of. The first part of the morning is spent in relative unbothered silence in the diner, where Add hid away in a corner booth to work with his dynamos. No one pays him any mind, and that's exactly how Add wishes for it to remain. It's when the calm is disturbed that he grudgingly looks up to greet the intruder.  
That's the moment Add decides on what he'll call Noctis. Intruder. Because him and his blue damn eyes keep stomping around without a care about bothering the other.

"We got a call from Cor, a royal tomb not far from here. You'll want to come, right?"  
The question is poised so generously, Noctis has nothing to suggest he holds anything against Add for being the enemy. 

Add doesn't say anything, simply swipes at his screens and indicates to stand. Of course he's coming.


End file.
